Universe Tear
by Amelli-Kara
Summary: aliens with an evil plan that almost destroys the universe and the doctor is ... thanking them ?. it has the 10th Doctor and some old friends meeting with someone that was never meant to leave. another Rose return fic
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic... i know it is probably really lame but its the best i can do ...

um i don't own anything to do with doctor who .... i just like to manipulate the characters to my own evil will...

yeah... thats it ... i won't babble too much ...

righte oh .... onwards

* * *

The TARDIS shook as it was violently flung through the time vortex, the doctor ran frantically, glancing at the display screen quickly before rushing to press one of the many buttons that crowded the control panel.

Donna and Martha stood back watching worriedly as the doctor swiftly danced around the central panel of the control room as he tried to stabilize the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" Donna yelled as they were thrown to the ground from a swift jerk of the TARDIS.

The doctor ignored her as he continued his frantic dance.

"OI, space boy just 'cause we could die does not give you permission to ignore me now answer!" Donna yelled refusing in even the most dire situation to be ignored by anyone, even a 900 year old alien trying to save their lives.

"Something's wrong…" the doctor yelled back distractedly.

"OH NO I NEVER WOULD'AVE GUESSED!" Donna screamed as the TARDIS lurched.

"We need to land the TARDIS can't take much more, it's ripping her apart, you might want to hold on to something this is not going to be pleasant!" The doctor yelled as he pressed buttons and pulled levers in desperation to land.

* * *

The tardis jolted as it landed throwing its occupants to the floor. The Doctor sprung to his feet and immediately rushed over to stare at the display screen while whispering words of comfort to the tardis as it groaned from the rough flight.

Martha stood and helped Donna to get up only so that she could march over to the doctor and stand expectantly waiting for answers. When her only reaction was for the doctor to ask her to move so that he could see the screen better her short patience snapped.

"what the bloody hell just happened! We were fine travelin' through space on our way to 'Barcelona the planet that has dogs with no noses' as you repeatedly told us when all hell broke loose and the tardis 'ad a fit!" Donna yelled the frustration in her voice caught the doctors attention as he looked up from the screen to look her in the eye.

"well it is a fair point Doctor what just happened?" Martha asked not as worked up as Donna.

"I have no idea what just happened but I bet I know who's to blame" the doctor said anger evident in his voice.

"come on there is some one who I need to have a talk with" the doctor stated as he pulled a lever in the tardis Martha and donna taken aback by the evident anger in his voice.

* * *

yeah well thats it.... PLEASE REVIEW!... thanx : - D


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack!" the Doctor roared, as he stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by a very confused Martha and Donna. He glared at the Torchwood staff that had come running at the sound of the TARDIS materializing inside the Hub.

"Doctor… what a surprise… I guess you just couldn't keep away from me in the end," Jack said, patronizingly oblivious to the infuriated look on the Doctor's face. "Good to see you again Martha and WHO is this?" Jack continued eyeing Donna.

"Stop it Jack," the Doctor hissed as Jack looked up, finally noticing the Doctor's mood.

"What's wrong Doc?" Jack asked taken aback by the look in the Doctor's eyes.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong..." the Doctor hissed as he took a step towards Jack. "You and your meddling almost destroyed my ship! What the hell did you do to the rift that it interrupted the vortex and almost got us all killed and got the universe close to being torn apart! You and your bloody meddling…." the Doctor ranted to a confused Jack.

"Wait, Doctor," Jack said, and was ignored as the Doctor continued to rant about his idiocy and complete disregard for everything and everyone around him.

"Doctor…" he tried again with the same response.

"DOCTOR!" he yelled, finally gaining the Doctor's attention.

"I didn't do it! I have no idea what you are talking about, there has been almost no rift activity for WEEKS and we haven't touched anything, especially not anything that would have had any affect on the vortex!" Jack practically yelled.

The Doctor's anger melted away, leaving him looking very confused and slightly sheepish.

"Really… well …sorry 'bout that, I was sure it was rift activity that was affecting the vortex, if that wasn't you then who was it?" the Doctor said as he pondered this new information.

"I need to do some scans. Come on back to the TARDIS, sorry about that Jack won't bother you again." The Doctor said as he turned towards the TARDIS.

Jack took a step forward. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," the Doctor replied absent-mindedly as he continued to walk back to the TARDIS.

"Yes, it does concern me 'cause in your little rant just then you said something about the universe almost being ripped apart. I think that DOES concern me so you'd better tell me what is going on!" Jack said as he faced the Doctor, determined not to be brushed off. The Doctor, realising that he would never be able to leave unless Jack had his way, sighed and quickly explained what had happened in the time vortex.

"… Now that you know I'll be off" the Doctor said as he turned once again to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Jack said confidently. "This is something big and you're going to need all the help you can get! There is no way that I'm going to be left behind, so why don't we simplify things and you just agree now."

The Doctor once again realized that this was a fight that he was not going to win. "Fine you can come but we have to go now the longer what ever is doing this is allowed to continue the worse the damage will be." The Doctor said sighing with defeat.

With that the Doctor lead the way back to the TARDIS closely followed by Martha and Jack with Donna trailing behind, resolving to bully the Doctor inside the TARDIS into telling her who this new guy was and why he was coming with them.

As the group disappeared into the TARDIS and it slowly disappeared, the Torchwood staff where left standing dumbfounded, each wondering the same two questions. "Who the hell were they, and what the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three... sorry it took so long i wasn't motivated... i know only like one person is reading this so i will post it for them :)

so yeah ... hope you like it...

* * *

"Scanning, scanning…come on hurry up!" The Doctor muttered, frustrated as he leaned over the TARDIS display screen.

Jack stood out of the way with Donna and Martha watching worriedly as the Doctor became more and more impatient.

"What's taking so long? I need to find the cause of the disturbance and fast! The vortex is going crazy." The Doctor ranted as he glared at the screen, as though glaring could make it go faster.

"Doctor, it's going to take a while. We might as well get comfy while we wait," Jack said as he lazily leaned against the railing.

Donna and Martha went to sit in the captain's chair but the Doctor still hovered around the control panel. It was Jack's turn to realise that this was a fight he was not going to win.

* * *

"Yes!" The Doctor yelled, startling Donna and Martha awake and causing Jack to jump.

"We have a location. So off we go," the Doctor said enthusiastically.

"What, no plan?" Jack asked, obviously concerned.

The Doctor turned to look at him in disbelief. "You've been at Torchwood far too long. Where's the danger seeking, adventurous, care free captain I know? I won't say love 'cause you'd have a field day with that," the Doctor said, bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to try to make sure that we would be able to get out if anything went wrong and have a back up in case…" Jack trailed off.

"Oh my god, you're right! I'm turning into a wimp that wants everything to be easy and always be able to find a way out. I'm turning into Mickey the idiot!" Jack said, looking horrified.

The Doctor sadly looked up. "Come on Jack, Mickey wasn't that bad, he helped save the world heaps of times in the end and he was always a friend to Rose…" the Doctor trailed off, distracted from his defence of Mickey as he looked away sadly.

Donna came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" she asked quietly

The Doctor snapped out of his day dream. "I'm always alright!" he answered, turning to fiddle with the TARDIS control panel.

"Well, let's not just stand here and talk all day. Let's find out what's going on!**_ Time _**is of the essence!" he said, grinning as they all rolled their eyes at his bad pun.

* * *

So there it is... hope you like it, **_PLEASE REVIEW_**!!! i know you think oh well who cares and why do people always beg for reviews but you have to know they are my motivation what makes me actually want to get the next chapter up ...

**PLEASE I'M BEGGING R.E.V.I.E.W**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey new chapter (i got motivated) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3 reviews and you get a new chapter PLEASE!

:) THANKYOU

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to realise that it had materialised in an empty corridor. Luckily there were no guards and he signalled the others to come out.

"Okay. Where are we?" Jack asked, turning to the Doctor as he looked at the dark walls, the air thick with the smell of rust.

The Doctor wandered over to the nearest wall, inspecting it and the rest of the corridor carefully. He turned, looking serious "Well, considering the sound of an engine that appears to be directly below us and the type of metal the corridor walls seem to be made from I'd say a spaceship…"

Everyone looked at him and waited for him to continue, but he merely turned and started wandering down the corridor towards the open door that lay at the other end.

* * *

They stepping into what seemed to be a viewing gallery but all that could be seen outside the large glass wall was blackness, darker than any night sky.

Martha looked out at the nothingness that lay beyond, before turning back to the Doctor to ask what they'd all been thinking, "Ok, so we're on a spaceship, but who's? And in what time?"

"Oh! Yes, right. Well, basically, not a clue, sorry. I've never seen a ship like this." The Doctor replied, running a hand through his hair while looking around them in fascination.

"That's a first." Donna muttered distractedly, as she stared at the daunting darkness.

The Doctor's interest in the ship vanished and it was obvious that he was bored with not knowing what was going on.

"Well, we've looked around a bit and waited patiently like good guests but I guess whoever owns this ship is not going to be a good host and come to greet us. Their security is appalling. Well, let's go meet our aliens shall we?" the Doctor ranted, heading for the door and not bothering to wait for a reply.

Donna and Martha followed quickly, not wishing to be left alone so close to the darkness that lay beyond the glass, while Jack shook his head following them. The Doctor was as impatient as a child… Some things never change.

* * *

The Doctor barged through what appeared to be the main door and stepped into the room that lay beyond it. The room was large, with human guards posted at every door. They did not flinch as the Doctor walked in, but merely looked straight ahead with a blank expression on their faces.

Towards the back of the room, chairs were arranged in a half-circle. Each chair seated a humanoid alien. They looked like they were human, other than the large batlike wings that adorned their backs and the fanglike teeth that could be seen glittering menacingly, even from the other side of the cavernous room.

The roof was a glass dome with intricate metal patterns around the edges. Anywhere else it would have shown a spectacular view, but now it only showed never-ending darkness.

* * *

Like i said before i am B.E.G.G.I.N.G you to do the magical, loving friendly GOOD thing to do and REVIEW :-)

Thankyou for reading i hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey a new chapter... hope you like it and please review, the only way i know if it is worth continuing to write is if i get reviews!

* * *

The Doctor walked further into the cavernous room as Donna, Martha and Jack followed hesitantly, preferring the option of nearing the other aliens than standing near the blank guards. Their constant stare and lack of movement was strange and unnerving.

The creature that sat in the centre of the half circle stood, his batlike wings folding back until they were almost un-noticeable. He walked towards the doctor slowly as though hesitant to get to close, yet somehow still managing to radiate confidence and power. "Doctor, you have arrived earlier than we expected," The creature croaked, its voice as black and lifeless as the darkness that loomed above them.

The Doctor appeared surprised that they had used his name, before hiding it behind a mask of mild interest, "I don't mean to be rude,"-Martha and Jack rolled their eyes at this-"But I have no idea who you are or where you're from (and believe me that does not happen often), yet you seem to know who I am. How is that so?" The Doctor asked mildly, whilst watching the creature with interest.

The alien smiled lightly before replying with a small smirk, "How rude of me, my name is Xantha, we are from nowhere and might I say that your reputation precedes you." The Doctor looked at Xantha and his mask slipped, revealing fascination and confusion. "What do you mean you come from nowhere? You have to come from somewhere."

Xantha merely looked amused before explaining like a teacher would to a slow student that, "We are from nowhere. We are born in the darkness that never sees light. We travel far, to many different places but we are from nowhere. If you are as smart as they say you are Doctor you should be able to understand. Look around you at the metal that is used make this ship. What is it?"

The Doctor peered at the ships walls before turning back to Xantha, "It's Ireeline, strong enough to go into the..." The Doctor trailed off as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Surely not! There is no way," he said in wonder.

Martha moved forward, forgotten in the half completed and riddle like sentences. "What is it Doctor? Strong enough to go into the what?"

The Doctor turned his face suddenly serious as he replied, "Strong enough to go into the void."

* * *

Thankyou for reading... i know it was short and am very sorry about that.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! give me reasons to keep writing!!!!! P.L.E.A.S.E!

Thankyou :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello... here is my next chapter.

Thankyou SO much to everyone who has reviewed i love to know that you are reading this and what you think.

so enjoy the next chapter and remember to review.....

* * *

A look of astonishment lingered on the Doctors face as he turned to look at the assembly of aliens.

"That darkness. It's nothingness, we are in the Void," he muttered, disbelief on his face. "Are you mad? You go into the Void and you could collapse all of reality. You could destroy everything!" the Doctor exclaimed, his disbelief disappearing to be replaced by horror.

Xantha stood motionless, showing no sign of emotion at the Doctor's outburst. His unresponsive gaze only seemed to disturb the Doctor more.

"Don't you understand? Everything, including you, would be destroyed! Why are you even going into the Void anyway? What could possibly possess you to travel through universes and dimensions at such a great risk?"

"Money, and it is less noticeable if we travel through universes to do our work," one of the other creatures stated calmly from his seat behind Xantha.

The Doctor groaned in frustration as he took a step closer to Xantha. "Money! Why is it always for money? Why does it drive people to do such STUPID things? And what do you mean your work? What is it that you do and why must you do it un-noticed and between universes?" the Doctor said, curiosity calming his anger.

"Slaves. No matter what universe or what time, there is always somewhere that needs slaves. We pick up the attractive and the smart of different races, wipe them of most, if not all, emotion and thought. We make them into the perfect slaves that never complain. Occasionally we pick up one that is particularly intelligent. We wipe them of any sort of rebelliousness and sell them for their intelligence. As we travel through the void it allows us to pick up many slaves from different places and go un-noticed. It is the perfect business." Xantha stated matter-of-factly.

Jack, Martha and Donna shared the Doctors look of horror and disgust.

"Slaves! You take people from their homes, wipe them of their soul and sell them!" Donna said, disgusted. Martha and Jack merely stood there looking uneasily at the guards that stood motionless around the room. Earlier they had thought they had been human and looked almost as though there was nothing behind their eyes. They had been more correct than they had thought.

"This is wrong. You are taking innocent people and selling them for profit! This is just so wrong and I will stop you. There is no way that this will continue now that I know about this," the Doctor said, with a look in his eyes as dark as the Void that loomed above them.

At this Xantha smirked he looked the Doctor in the eye, "We knew you were going to say that. Like I said, your reputation precedes you and we know that you like to stop things like our organisation. We are prepared." He said, moving forward so that he now stood only a foot from the Doctor.

"You will not stop us," he stated simply.

"You said my reputation precedes me, yes?" the Doctor asked, receiving a sharp nod from the alien across from him. "Then you should know that I will win and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." His voice was deadly as he looked into Xantha's eyes

The smirk on the alien's face only grew. "Ah, but as I said, Doctor, we are prepared. I know your weakness. You will not stop us." Xantha said, waving his hand at a door on the far side of the room.

Two large doors opened and a guard pulled a figure into the room. The Doctors jaw dropped and his eyes filled with tears as he looked at the figure that knelt there bound and gagged. Her head was pulled back by the guard as he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair, her cheeks stained with tears.

Martha gasped as she looked into the girl's eyes. They looked so alone, so helpless, so empty. She had seen that look before in the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor shook, tears threatening to spill as he whispered "Rose".

* * *

YAY rose!!!!!!

i'm sure you all saw that coming...

now this is a quick note to all those who are reading this.

I have been getting many story alerts and event author alerts and i find this EXTREEMLY flattering, BUT this beggs the question if i have so many people adding me to their story alerts and therefor reading this story, then WHY so FEW reviews in comparison.

Please as extreemly pathetic as it sounds i am begging you to review

if it is to say somthing about how i write, my plotline or just to tell me that you are reading and want me to continue PLEASE review even flames are welcome with open arms.

The reason i write fanfiction is (other than to get rid of the story lines which form in my head as a result of too much sparetime) to improve my writing generally (and for your reading pleasure)

So please help me to improve and review. By helping me to improve you will surely get more chapters and better writen ones at that.

So i beg of you now REVIEW!!!

:)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

HEY new chapter hope you like it

* * *

"Rose," the Doctor whispered, longing and hopelessness flooded through that single word. He took a step towards her forgetting where he was; only wanting to be able to hold her. Martha, Donna and Jack stood stunned; they had never heard the Doctor sound so desperate.

"Don't go any closer." Xantha said, his smirk widening as he saw the Doctor looking so longingly towards the prisoner.

The Doctor's eyes never left Rose. He showed no sign of having heard what was said, other than no longer attempting to get closer. Rose knelt, weeping and struggling against the guard who held her in place.

"Take her down to the cells. Now that we have shown her to the Doctor, she is no longer needed here," Xantha said to the guard restraining her. The guard silently followed orders, leading Rose out of the room and down a long corridor. Xantha turned to be greeted by the Doctors murderous glare.

The Doctor took a step forwards. He was now mere inches away from Xantha. "Let her go," he murmured, eyes dark. "Do what you like to me, but let her go."

Xantha laughed, a sound like metal grating against stone. "Ah Doctor, do not worry. She is fine. We will not harm her if you do not stop us. Just leave now and she will be well looked after," Xantha said.

"No"

"What?" Xantha asked

"I said no. I'm not leaving Rose. I will never leave her behind" The Doctor said and his eyes were like fire as he stared at Xantha.

"That is not what we have heard. Wou leave your companions behind all the time, never wanting to see them wither, never wanting to see them die." Xantha said, looking at the Doctor with something that resembled honest curiosity.

"Not her, never her..." The Doctor trailed off, lost in thought.

Donna, Martha and Jack stood forgotten as they watched the events unfold, each shocked by the Doctor's words. They all knew that people got left behind, that the Doctor moved on. They knew that he got new companions and never had one stay, never to watch them die. They knew that. It was a fact that they thought was a certainty, and yet he had just admitted it. There was one who he would not, could not leave behind. A human girl had changed the Doctor. An ordinary human girl had captured his hearts in a way no other ever had and a way that no other ever would.

* * *

TO: everyone who reviewed/fav. author/fav. story

FROM: Amelli-Kara

MESSAGE: I LOVE YOU!!!!!! (in a not creepy kinda way)

LESSON LEARNT FROM THIS MESSAGE:

Reviews=Love

Love=Happy me

Happy me=motivation

Motivation=Faster writing

Faster writing=Faster posting (of chapters)

Faster posting=Happy readers

THEREFORE

**REVIEWS=HAPPY READERS**

Thanks for reading please review :)


End file.
